


follow me, baby

by kaiyak



Series: TianShan Week 2018 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: (like very slightly though), Angst, Boats and Ships, Cruise Ships, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Vacation, cursing, escaping, man these boys are in loooooove, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: guan shan follows he tian across the pacific ocean(and both of them get lost in each other)spoiler: there's no escape+tianshan week day 1+ (vacation)





	follow me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!  
> omg it's actually midnight (gosh i did it lol). i really wanted to participate in this year's tianshan week, even though i don't have lots of time to write because collleeeeegge uhuh. but! i'm really determined, so i'll try and hopefully will be able to write a minimum of 1000 words for each prompt ^^ here's the first work, which was centered around the 'vacation' theme. i personally think it's a bit rushed, but i tried to put as much emotion as i could. (sorry this isn't corrected nor betaed, i actually have to go sleep cause i'm working in six hours oops - i'll try to fix any mistake tomorrow!)  
> hopefully you'll like it! have fun reading and have a nice tianshan week, people! ;0;

Guan Shan was so relieved he hadn’t _actually_ thrown up.

Yet.

(He had to precise it, because he didn’t trust his stomach).

His fingers gripped the metal bar, strongly, and he looked away, the sun warming his pale skin.

 _I borrowed a cruise ship_ , He Tian had told him last Tuesday morning, right after the painful English class they just had endured.

 _Yeah fucking right_ , had replied Mo, because Mo was intelligent, and sane, and knew that even if He Tian could practically _vomit_ money, he wouldn’t borrow a whole boat just _because, why not_ , _peanut_?

And then He Tian had promised to kidnap him in the days to come, unexpectedly, in purpose of _‘escaping the daily life of a student_ ’, sarcasm on his more-than-perfect traits.

Guan Shan, being the smart individual he thought he was, couldn’t believe a single word that had escaped He Tian’s mouth, and had went home with a scowl plastered on his face.

To open his front door three days after, a smirking He Tian on his doorstep, a suitcase sitting near his feet.

A limousine in the driveway, guarded by bulky-ass-men wearing suits and nice, fancy-looking shades.

Guan Shan had groaned, sighed, hunched his back as in ‘ _really, though_?’, and his mother, suddenly appearing from nowhere, had tapped his shoulder lightly.

Turns out they had been accomplices all along, and Guan Shan’s mother had accepted He Tian’s idea.

Guan Shan had never thought his mother would gladly send him away, and in the arms of a kidnapper, at that.

He Tian had grinned and had explained to the redheaded woman how everything was ready, and how a bag had already been prepared for her son (obviously, He Tian was not stupid; Guan Shan wouldn’t believe him for two cents).

 _Although it depends on what_ , the student pondered, staring at the water under his feet, before feeling his heart pound erratically at what he had just thought.

 _What the fuck_.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? What’s troubling your mind, puppy?”

He Tian’s voice was husky, as if he hadn’t slept at all the night before, and Guan Shan put his reverie on halt, and turned to face his interlocutor, his eyes squinted because of the incredible amount of light.

“Why should it concern you? And where are we heading, by the way?” he inquired, gulping anxiously because of the interest he just had shown with little, few words.

“Nowhere, and everywhere at the same time. We’re travelling across the Pacific Ocean.”

_Why?_

_Why would you need_ my _company_?

“Dinner’s ready, if you want to. Maybe it’ll distract your seasickness, a little?” He Tian commented, his tone soothing, the hairs on Guan Shan’s nape standing, his body alert.

“Maybe,” Guan Shan agreed with a murmur, following He Tian closely, slightly scared of all the pairs of eyes that would always follow them, dutifully.

They left the deck and Guan Shan felt like inhaling properly all over again, not leaving He Tian out of his sight for even a nanosecond, fearing his orientation would fail him like the first night.

His back strapped in a black jacket was hypnotising, and Guan Shan got even closer, smelling the original combination of musk and mint which would always swirl around the taller man.

Calmness coursed in his veins, the previous trepidation getting evaporated and positioning itself near his vital organ, and the redhead felt at peace right there, with He Tian, both surrounded by walls camouflaged by carmine velvet and golden frescoes.

“Filet mignon, how’s that sound?” He Tian practically whispered, his head turned sideways, his eyes gazing lazily at Guan Shan.

Not that it deleted any trace of passion or ardor in his pupils.

Guan Shan shivered, and knew for a fact that it was pretty much hot as fuck in the boat’s insides.

“Good.”

And He Tian genuinely _smiled,_ unknown and weird emotions sparkling to life in Guan Shan’s organism.

Lost.

That’s what he was, even though He Tian was clearly indicating where the dining room was situated, an arm extended, a palm lifted.

Lost in foreign paradises, perhaps.

-

Yes, the meal had helped. Again, He Tian had been right, just like the smartass he was.

A knock on Guan Shan’s door resounded, and he trembled gently, still pulling on his bathing suit shyly.

_Eyes can’t see through wood, dummy._

“It doesn’t take decades to strip, little Mo,” He Tian’s teasing voice pursued Guan Shan, and said Shan spluttered, his cheeks madly coloured.

“Shut up.”

“I’ll be waiting for you in the water,” were his last sentence, and Guan Shan panicked.

Just a little.

“Wait, He Tian! I don’t know the way, you chicken dick!” he yelled, but no answers followed.

 _Fuck it_.

Guan Shan took possession of the towel that was laying lifelessly on the marble counter, opened the door in one swift movement, and followed the dim lights, darkness slowly, tentatively trailing after him.

And then, just when hope was ready to fly away, he saw _the_ door, and felt relief swallow him whole.

He opened it, then climbed the stairs that had been revealed by the structure, and went back on the deck, the sun now vacant, replaced by his brightening, shining companion.

Guan Shan took time to look at his surroundings, and realise how much relaxed he felt, now that he wasn’t seated at a desk for eight endless hours, listening to useless babbles.

_Well, He Tian’s words are always welcomed, no?_

_Oh, fucking hell._

“Come,” He Tian finally spoke, and Guan Shan focused his attention on the other male, gasping mutely.

The pool was magnificent, yes, but oh boy was He Tian radiating.

His skin was glowing under the moon’s reflection, stars stitched to his tanned torso. His black mane was already wet, sticking to his forehead in a wild way. Eyebrows furrowed, He Tian stared at him, almost worried by Guan Shan’s expressions and lack of actions.

Submissive, but thrilled, Guan Shan took one step, then another, the wood planks freezing under his frozen feet.

The water looked hot, its waves sticking to He Tian as he moved closer to the edge, his elbows on the deck, waiting.

Patiently, but impatiently at the same time.

Guan Shan sat down on He Tian’s right, his toes in the water, confirming that, indeed, the temperature was agreeable.

“Come on, Guan Shan,” He Tian prodded, his eyes searching for Guan Shan’s. _No one’s there._

_They were all fired, you see._

And when Guan Shan nodded, confidence in his orbs, He Tian flickered his index finger against the other’s shin, before tugging on it with full hands, bringing Guan Shan’s entire body in the pool with him.

Their limbs created a small storm in the enclosed space, both retaining their breaths, fixing each other under the surface.

Blushing, Guan Shan swam a little, and inhaled again, his fingers on his mouth to hide his true sentiments.

 _Goddamn, do something, He fucking Tian_.

He Tian resurfaced just after, as if hearing his silent call, and trapped the smaller boy between his strong arms, still looking at him intently, wondering if this was right.

“Yes, and yes, He Tian, please,” Guan Shan rambled, giving up.

His walls had fallen, his fortress defeated. And He Tian conquered him.

His eyelashes fluttered, and he made his fingers dance across Guan Shan’s neck, the man panting softly. Their warm bodies flushed together, skin glued to skin, oxygen metamorphosing into desire and appetite. He Tian was gaining time by nibbling on his collarbones in a lovely way, assuring this was okay, and Guan Shan was so _tired_ , but _content_. His nails scraped He Tian’s hair, and He Tian groaned breathlessly.

“Guan Shan.”

 _Follow me, follow my steps. Waltz with me_.

Guan Shan was caged, gladly so. He threw his arms around He Tian’s neck and huffed, the usual cigarette smell engulfing him serenely.

“Make me,” he said, dizzy, wanting so bad to provoke He Tian.

He Tian gripped Guan Shan tighter, and whined.

Delicately, as if a butterfly was ready to land on a flower, his wings moveless, He Tian cupped Guan Shan’s jaw and angled his own face, their breaths mingling, and captured Guan Shan’s lips with his own.

Guan Shan moaned and responded automatically, their tongues creating a peaceful battle in their mouths, and He Tian graced Guan Shan’s teeth, whimpers echoing in the air.

 _Finally_ , they sighed in unison mentally, their hunger satiated.

“I dreamed of this for so long. You have no idea,” He Tian admitted, deposing small, subtle kisses on Guan Shan’s shoulders.

_Me too. Me too, Tian, me too, you don’t know._

He Tian looked up at him, hesitantly, his lips red and plump,

“Follow me?”

Guan Shan circled the black-haired one’s hips with determination, love tainting the air, the moon still vivid, the water caressing their envelopes made of flesh.

“Anywhere in the fucking world, always, _baby_.”


End file.
